


your hand in mine

by such_heights



Series: Comment Fic Collection [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode: s07e05: The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Amy/Rory Cheer-Up Comment-A-Thon (http://ladymercury-10.livejournal.com/46296.html) - spoilers for 7x05.</p>
    </blockquote>





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the Amy/Rory Cheer-Up Comment-A-Thon (http://ladymercury-10.livejournal.com/46296.html) - spoilers for 7x05.

There's no sense of movement or displacement - no feeling at all. Amy is in one place in one moment, and entirely another in the next.

She's on a quiet residential street, and aside from a couple of people walking dogs the next block down, the place is empty. She does a quick check. No statues.

Her heart is thudding in her chest, because what if she's not where Rory is, what if what if what if.

"Rory?" she yells out, loud as she can. "Rory!"

He steps out of the shadow between two houses. "Hey. I'm here."

She runs to him, flinging herself on him with such force he almost topples over. But he wraps his arms around her and they steady each other, sinking down to the ground. Amy's sobbing now, great undignified gasps of relief and devastation mixed up together. Rory's shaking too, crying quietly into her shoulder.

They break apart, just giving themselves room enough to breathe. Their foreheads touch, and Amy grips Rory's lapels tight while he holds her by the shoulders.

Rory starts to laugh, watery but real. "What the hell do we do now?"

Amy smiles. She kisses him, a dozen light presses of her lips to his face - forehead, temple, cheek, mouth.

"We go and find our happily ever after," she tells him. "Come along, Mr Pond."


End file.
